Arc/Other appearances
Another of the four heroes in the Final Fantasy III remake, Arc often appears alongside the other three Warriors of Light from the game in other series works from Square Enix. The following is a list of Arc's other notable appearances since his introduction to the series. Series appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Arc Illust.png|Arc's illustration. PFF Arc.png|Arc's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Arc is an ally and a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy III default outfit. His abilities are Advance, Fira, Blizzara, Hellfire, Heaven's Rage and Kill. His EX ability is Blizzaga. ;Ability Cards FFAB Escape - Arc SR.png|Escape (SR). FFAB Escape - Arc SR+.png|Escape (SR+). FFAB Anger of Heaven - Arc SSR.png|Anger of Heaven (SSR). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Arc SSR.png|Gaia's Wrath (SSR). FFAB Inferno - Arc SSR.png|Hellfire (SSR). FFAB Kill - Arc SSR.png|Kill (SSR). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Arc SSR+.png|Gaia's Wrath (SSR+). FFAB Inferno - Arc SSR+.png|Hellfire (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Arc SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Bahamur - Arc UR.png|Bahamur (UR). ;Legend Cards Arc I Brigade.png|Arc I (SR). Arc II Brigade.png|Arc II (SR). Arc III Brigade.png|Arc III (SR). FFAB Blizzara - Arc Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). FFAB Break - Arc Legend SR.png|Break (SR). FFAB Tornado - Arc Legend SR.png|Tornado (SR). FFAB Wind Slash - Arc Legend SR.png|Wind Slash (SR). FFAB Blizzara - Arc Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). FFAB Tornado - Arc Legend SR+.png|Tornado (SR+). FFAB Wind Slash - Arc Legend SR+.png|Wind Slash (SR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Arc Legend SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Shadow Flare - Arc Legend SSR.png|Shadow Flare (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Arc Legend SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Shadow Flare - Arc Legend SSR+.png|Shadow Flare (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Arc appears in several character cards. FF3 Red Mage N F Artniks.png|Arc as a Rank N Red Mage card in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Ranger Artniks.png|Arc as a Rank N Ranger card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Black Mage R F Artniks.png|Arc as a Rank R Black Mage card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Bard R I Artniks.png|Arc as a Rank R Bard card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Warrior (Arc) R F Artniks.png|Arc as a Rank R Warrior card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Dragoon (Arc) R L Artniks.png|Arc as a Rank R Dragoon card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Arc R+ L Artniks.png|Arc as a Rank R+ card in Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Arc is a playable character in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. He is automatically recruited in Tower of Owen on Classic in the storyline of Final Fantasy III as the First Time Reward. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Arc appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. His job is Black Wizard. His trust mastery reward is Omnirod. He possesses the special abilities MP +20%, MAG +20% and Dual Black Magic. He possesses the magics Blizzard, Thunder, Fire, Blizzara, Thundara, Fira, Osmose, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Firaga and Death. His limit burst is Kind Heart. FFBE 320 Arc.png|No. 320 Arc (★3). FFBE 321 Arc.png|No. 321 Arc (★4). FFBE 322 Arc.png|No. 322 Arc (★5). FFBE Arc animation.gif| FFBE Arc animation2.gif| FFBE Arc animation3.gif| FFBE Arc animation4.gif| FFBE Arc animation5.gif| FFBE Arc animation6.gif| FFBE Arc animation7.gif| FFBE Arc animation8.gif| FFBE Arc animation9.gif| FFBE Kind Heart.gif|Kind Heart limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game There are numerous trading cards displaying Arc in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game depicting his official render and his various jobs. Arc-TradingCard.jpg|Freelancer trading card. Arc TCG.png|Freelancer trading card. ArcThief TCG.png|Thief trading card. ArcWhiteMage TCG.png|White Mage trading card. ArcGeomancer TCG.png|Geomancer trading card. ArcWarrior TCG.png|Warrior trading card. FF TCG Arc BM.png|Black Mage trading card. FF TCG Arc Evoker.png|Evoker trading card. NinjaClass-TradingCard.jpg|Ninja trading card. ArcRanger TCG.png|Ranger trading card. FF TCG Arc RM.png|Red Mage trading card. 1-020c - Magus TCG.png|Magus trading card. ArcOnionKnight TCG.png|Onion Knight trading card. ArcSage TCG.png|Sage trading card. ArcSummoner TCG.png|Summoner trading card. ArcScholar TCG.png|Scholar trading card. 1-030c - Bard TCG.png|Bard trading card. ArcKnight TCG.png|Knight trading card. ArcViking TCG.png|Viking trading card. ArcDevout TCG.png|Devout trading card. ArcDarkKnight TCG.png|Dark Knight trading card. ArcBlackBelt TCG.png|Black Belt trading card. ArcDragoon TCG.png|Dragoon trading card. ''Triple Triad Arc appears on several cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 020a Geomancer.png|Arc as Geomancer. 021a Knight.png|Arc as Knight. 027a Thief.png|Arc as Thief. 029a Viking.png|Arc as a Viking. 035a Arc.png|Arc. 042a Onion Knight.png|Arc as an Onion Knight. 045a Arc.png|Arc. 047a FFIII Illustration.png|Arc with Luneth, Refia and Ingus. 473a Dragoon.png|Arc as a Dragoon. Guest appearances To date, Arc has not made any key guest appearances in other Square Enix games. Allusions in other media Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy III